Awakening
by Puss No Boots
Summary: Kristina stared blankly at her computer screen. "You'd think the PCPD would have something on Alexis Davis.. With everything my mother has done she should be at the top of their list!" She said as she scrolled further down the page. It was near two in the


Set when Kristina is 13 and has lived with Sonny ever scince she was 3 1/2. Alexis lost custody and Kristina is looking for her mother. CArly is a little out of character but my fic my rules!

Disclamer - I dont own Kristina,Sonny,Carly,Michael, Morgan or Alexis. Or even Ric. I only own the storyline. The song is owned my Skye Sweetnam and Capitol records. If you'd like to hear the song you can go 

Go to where in green it says Awakening. Its not on her cd but its a good song.

-----------------------------------------

Kristina stared blankly at her computer screen.

"You'd think the PCPD would have _something_ on Alexis Davis.. With everything my mother has done she should be at the top of their list!" She said as she scrolled further down the page. It was near two in the morning and she was getting ready to give up and go to bed when something caught her eye. She read:

_Current residence:_

_765 Torey Pine rd. _

_Port Charles, NY_

_'HA! I found an address!'_ She found where her mother lived. Her father wouldn't tell her, she had tried countless times, and Carly wasn't much help.

_The world is painting me  
Crimson lips, chestnut hair  
Ivory cheeks,  
Straight by south are tears  
Azure Eyes  
Reach my prismic soul  
My heart longs to be called_

She heard a knock at her door.

"Kristina?" A woman's voice called in.

Kristina slammed her laptop shut.

"What was that?" The voice said as Carly came in.

"Nothing." She said.

"I know you wanna get out of here Kristina. I do too. But if you do Sonny will come after you, Just like last time."Carly walked over to Kristina's bed and sat on the edge."I dont want you running off in the middle of the night Kristina. If you got hurt or lost your mom would get dragged into this. Son-"

"I dont care about Sonny! I miss my mother and I should be able too see her if i want too! She took care of me until i was three and a half!"

"I dont blame you for not caring about Sonny. He's a monster. He didn't used to be but he's changed. When he found out that you were his daughter he stopped trusting people and loving. All he knows is anger now."

"Now? He's been a monster all of his life!"

"Kristina, some messed up stuff happened to him when he was a kid. He just..... can't forget the past. And that fight you two had earlier didn't help it at all."

"Well, He shouldn't dock my allowance because I told him I hate him. He shouldn't dock my allowance at all. Im being an angel right now."

Carly grined "I know its hard to be nice-"

"Or civil"

".. to be nice OR civil to Sonny but we have to."

"Why? Why cant we just get up and leave? He ruined Michael's life. He has almost destroyed Morgan's. Lila is lucky that she stayed with her mother."

Carly began to cry.

"Carly," Kristina crawled over to Carly and hugged her. "I didn't mean to bring up Michael. It was an accident. Dont cry okay? Or you'll make me cry.."

_Well today is the day I can definately say  
That the view from here is a rock of a clear  
There's more to me than technology  
My time in the shade is beginning to fade  
As the light grows intense, I'm getting the sense  
It took time to see what's happened to me  
It's gonna end right here  
I think I've found the answer_

(Flashback)

"Dad, you can't hurt mom anymore!"

"Ill do whatever i want!" Sonny held his gun up to his oldest son's heart.

"Sonny don't!" Carly said as she held her arm. "Don't hurt my son!"

"Mom go! Get out of here!"Michael said as he tried to push his mom away.

"Say goodbye to 'your' son Carly." Sonny said and pulled the trigger.

(end)

"I could have saved Michael. But he couldn't stop talking. He should have stayed in his bed like a good boy." Carly said hugging Kristina back.

"Sssh Sssh I know Carly. But he was sixteen. You can't control teenagers. Even when they find something that you dont want them to."

They sat like that for a few minuites. Carly stood up and walked to the door.

"Carly don't go."

Carly turned around and stared at Kristina. Kristina never really cared for Carly until a few months ago.

(Flashback)

Kristina walked home from school. Even though she was supposed to meet Max in fromt of the school at three thirty she wanted to walk for once. She felt hands grab her by the waist and shoulders. She knew exactly who it was. Lorenxo Alcazar's most loyal goon. Diego Mathews. He tried to kidnap her a few times before but He ended up hurt badly by Kristina.

"Come with me, Kristina."

"What the hell do you want this time Duh-Ego?"

"Ha cute! Is that my new nickname?"

"How'd you guess, idiot?"

"Im smart."

He began to drag her into the truck he had parked in a driveway.

"Let me go! You stupid, Egotistical bastard!"

"Awwww. Now that wouldn't be fun would it?"

He threw her into the back seat, and began to shut the door when he heard someone speaking to him.

"Diego! Leave Kristina alone!"

He turned around and saw Carly Corinthos. His 'mothers' best friend and her sister in law.

"Or what? You'll sick Sonny on me?"

"No. Worse."

"Whats wors-"

Whack! Carly punched him across the face. Diego stumbled for a second and then slammed the door to the back of the car. The sound made Kristina wince. He approached Carly.

"You just made a big mistake Carly." He turned to go get in the car when a sharp heel collided with his back, Carly's heel. She kicked him over and pinned him on the ground.

"Don't mess with my family again."

(End)

_I'm awakening  
Both feet on the ground through the misguided fear  
I have nothing to fear  
It's unconditional  
This freedom that I found  
The darkness is gone, and I'm moving on_

"Kristina, You need to get out of here."

"But what about Sonny? He'll freak!"

"Ill take care of Sonny. He's asleep right now. If you get what you have to have together quick I can drive you most of the way."

"Most?"

"To Kelly's. I'll have Mike meet you there and make sure you get to your Alexis' safely. I'll write a letter to your mom too. Be sure and give it to her. Got it?"

"Um.. Sure! You mean i get to see my mom?"

"Yeah. And with any luck live with her. You should say bye to Morgan before you go too okay?"

"Of course ill say goodbye to my little brother!"

"Your a good kid Kristina."

She smiled "I know!"

Carly chuckled. She had Sonny's sense of humor. " Pack a few things. I need to write the letter. You have five minuites okay?" Carly said as she walked to the door and opened it.

"I will" Kristina whispered. As she watched Carly leave. Carly was the only female figure she had in her life. Except her teachers but they were evil.

She ran to her closet and found her backpack. She threw her school books out and grabbed a few cd's, Some clothes, Her laptop, Some candy and her favorite picture. She stared at the people in it. She looked from her best friend and big brother's face. Michael was the best big brother a girl could get. He was kind, sweet and never stole your CD's! He always asked to borrow her Janet Jackson cd when he had a girl come over. Or when his copy got scratched. Kristina felt tears start to form in her eyes. She missed Michael. Whenever she could sneak off she would go to the cemetary and see Michael. They would talk for hours. Then it would start to get dark and Kristina would walk home. She missed Michael. He was shot only a few months ago. She placed the picture in her backpack and grabbed her pink piggy stuffed animal. Her mother gave it to her when she was a baby. She never could sleep without this toy. It was her only connection with her mother. She placed Piggy in her backpack, zipped it up and walked out of her room.

_Night turns into day  
All the grays gone away  
Heading my own way  
When am I here to stay_

She tiptoed to Morgan's bedroom and kissed him on the forehead. "Take good care of Carly for me okay?" Kristina couldnt help but start to cry. Morgan was a pest but she loved her little brother. She had to go. Kissing him once more she ran out of his room and down the hall to meet Carly.

Carly was sealing the letter. 'Take care of this girl Alexis. She deserves the best.' She thought. Kristina walked in and whispered "Ready to go?" Carly nodded.

----------------

Kristina watched the penthouse dissapear behind them. So many horrible memories were there. And yet, there were good ones. When Morgan flicked hot scauce in Sonny's eye and went to the hospital.

The time Michael came home with a puppy that he said he found but actually stole from Diego's Kennel. Michael got caught and Diego sued for tresspassing. Sonny paid off the judge and Michael got off with a warning.

When Kristina came home with a boy just so she could enrage Sonny. She got grounded but it was worth it to see his face turn green.

When Carly came home with cake and pizza for dinner when Sonny said no more takeout.

The day Morgan got suspended for fighting with his teacher.

She would miss those days. But she would be living with her mother.

_There's a power in me  
Now my spirt is free  
I'm in lasting control  
and I'm ready to roll  
There's more to me than technology  
My time in the shade is beginning to fade  
As the light grows intense I'm getting the sense  
Took time to see what has happened to me  
It's gonna end right here  
I think I found the answer_

Carly pulled up to Kelly's and Mike was waiting to see Kristina. She handed the letter to Kristina and grabbed her hand.

"Dont forget me Kristina. Your the only daughter ive ever had. I know im not your mom but your like a daughter to me. If i could change the past i would. But i can't."

"Iwouldn't want to change the past. If i did then i would never have met you." Kristina began to tear up. Carly's mascara was running and she leaned over to hug Kristina. Kristina hugged Carly and got out of the car. Carly began to pull out and honked the horn and waved goodbye. Kristina did the same.

"Duvelamore"Kristina yelled after her.

"Duvelamore" Carly screamed back.

"Duvelamore?" Mike asked.

"Cher song. And our way of saying goodbye." Kristina said and hugged Grandpa Mike. "Hey Garmps."

"I hope you enjoy this. I woke up for you." He said and hugged Her back

"Im shocked! How did you get up?"

"If its for my grandkids i'll do anything." He started walking twoards the pier with Kristina at his side.

"Do you think i'll ever see you again Grandpa?"

"Im sure you will. I see your mom every day. She comes to Kelly's for lunch with Ric."

"She does?"

"Yeah she does! Everyone comes to Kelly's for lunch. Cuz we got the best burgizzles!"

Kristina giggled "Grandpa!"

"What? Just because im old dosen't mean i cant be hip with the times!"

Kristina laughed harder

"What did i say?"

"H-H-Hip!" She said in between laughs.

"What i am hip!"

"No one says that anymore!"

"Well i do! So deal with it" He smiled as they entered the park.

Through the park they talked about music. They compared The Beatles to Velvet Revolver. The Beatles won. Kristina saw a woman sitting on her front porch far away. She looked as if she was waiting for something.. She had white hair. Which was hard to tell from so far back.

"Kristina, So how was your dad?"

"I dont want to talk about that thing."

_I'm awakening  
Both feet on the ground through the misguided fear  
I have nothing to fear  
It's unconditional  
This freedom that I found  
The darkness is gone, and I'm moving on_

"Why?"

"He was the darkness that wouldn't let me move. Litterally. If I tried even to walk home from school he would yell at me for not obeying orders. I never want to see him again"

"I can't say I blame you there."

"So where is my mom's house?"

"Her house is right over there." He pointed to the house where the woman was sitting on her porch.

"That old lady is my mom?" She said shocked. She knew her mom was old but., She didn't think she had grey hair!

"What? No, no, no Over there." Mike said and pointed to the house a few houses down. It was brown with white borders on it. Kristina swore she saw a dog in the backyard.

"That house?"

"Yeah."

"Grandpa Mike, I dont think i can do this. I dont know her! I cant just walk in and say 'Hi mom! Whats for dinner' can I?"

"For one, its three thirty am. For two, She loves you. She hasn't seen more than pictures of you that me and Carly gave her for years. She has tried to get you back. Alexis can barely live without you. She did marry Ric and their in love but she is hollow without you."

Her mother missed her? Kristina thought she just forgot about her and moved on.

"Mom misses me?"

"Of course she does." Mike said as they came closer to the house. They were at the end of the driveway now. Mike pulled his cell phone out and dialed Alexis' number. Kristina heard a ring, Not from Mike's cell, but from inside the house.

"Hey Ric, Can I speak to Alexis?"

_'Why are you calling at 3:30 am Mike?' _a man said.

"I have something for Alexis."

_'Is it so important that it cant wait until tomorow?'_

"I dont know. Why dont you look out your window and see?"

Kristina saw curtains open and a man peered outside. He dropped the cell phone he wass holding and Mike said: "That suprised eh?" Kristina laughed at her grandfather's words. He made fun of the worst situatuions. He closed his cell phone and seconds later the man came outside.He looked at Kristina in disbelif.

"Is this Kristina?"

Mike pushed Kristina "Ouch. Stop grandpa!"

Mike pushed her again "Tell him who you are kiddo."

"Im Kristina.."

_Nothing can stop me  
Don't try to fight it  
My heart is beating faster  
The sky's the limit_

"Kristina?" He said and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Mister....... Dude. Your killing me!" She squeaked at him.

"Oh im.." He released her from his death grip " Uh.. sorry. Im Ric. Ric Lansing."

"My dad."

"She's smart. What have you been feeding her Mike?" Ric asked Mike.

"Carly's been feeding her. I just take her for walks." He pat Kristina on the head.

"Stop!" Kristina said, pushing his hand off her head.

"Go get Alexis Ric." Mike said, pulling Kristina behind him, To the door.

"I can walk by myself!"

"I'll go get her. Your just like your mother Kristina." Ric said and walked upstairs.

Kristina began shaking. Mike noticed this and knelt down to her level.

"Nervous?"

"More like terrified."

"Why? You shouldn't be scared Kristina. Youv'e been trying to find your mother for a long time. Now you finally get to meet her. And live with her. You should be happy."

Kristina remembered the letter and unzipped her backpack. The letter was right next to Piggy. She picked it out and zipped her backpack back up. She heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Ric, if this is one of your stupid jokes it isn't funny." A woman's voice said. Kristina became more nervous and scared.

"Its not a joke Alexis. Kristina is here."

"She'd better be. If she isn't im going to have to kill you."

Kristina started laughing. She used that line against Morgan when he told her that Michael brought a dog home.

"Its okay kiddo. She's your mom she loves you." The footstepps stopped.

"Mike?" The woman's voice called down to the living room.

"Yep. Thats me."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I brought your daughter here!"

"So my daughter is here?"

"Hey! Stop talking about me like im not here! I have feelings too you know!" Kristina yelled.

"Kristina?" The voice said.

"Thats me!"

She heard footsteps and, once again, Was squished by someone she didn't know. But something felt so familliar about her. Maybe it was the mother daughter connection but, Kristina remembered laying in the hospital and her voice saying that it would all be okay. This was her mother.

"Kristina, Ive missed you so, so so much." Alexis said as she let her daughter go.

"Ive missed you too, mom. Ive tried to run away so many times. Hoping that you would find me."

Alexis started crying.

"Mom its okay. Sssh its okay. I won't leave you. Bastard will never take me from you again. Im home now. With my mom,"she looked at Alexis " And my dad." She looked over to Ric. "Now im home. "

Mother and daughter were reunited.

"Im just gonna go." Mike said.

"Bye Grandpa." Kristina said and ran over to Mike.

"Bye kiddo." he kissed her on the forehead. He started to walk away.

"Mike?" Alexis said.

"Yeah Alexis?"He said turning around.

"Thank you."

He smiled at her. "No problem. I would do it all over again. But you really have to thank Carly. She took Kristina to Kelly's and i brought her here."

"Carly did this?" Ric asked.

"Yep. She didn't want Kristina around Sonny anymore. I cant say I blame her anymore. Sonny has changed."Mike said. He closed the door and walked back home.

"Mom?" Kristina said, putting her backpack down.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Im tired. Where am i gonna sleep?"

"I can take the couch and you two can have the bed." Ric said as he put his hand on Kristina's shoulder.

"No you have work tomorow. You need a good sleep. I can take the couch."

"Alexis, you just got your daughter back. You need to be by her. Ill be fine on the couch."

"I have an idea. Where's your guys' bedroom?" Kristina said.

"Upstairs first door to your left. Why?" Ric said.

"Ill be right back. " Kristina ran upstairs and walked to the bed. It looked big enough for three. But just barely. Kristina liked to stretch out. So that wouldnt work. She spotted a loveseat and pulled the cushions off it and threw them on the floor. She ran out and almost collided with Ric.

"Sorry! Where are the extra blankets and pillows?"

"Over here." Ric went in the bedroom and opened the closet. Kristina grabbed a few blankets and two pillows. Ric watched her allign the cushions in a straight line and wrap them in blankets, so they would remain straight during the night, And grab more blankets. She made it like a bed, placed the pillows at the top and collapsed on it.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Ric asked. He would have thought of that, but her being raised my Sonny, should have been a spoiled brat abnd having people do it for her.

"Sleepovers with Michael when i was scared of the dark. Or when Morgan was. He would fall asleep on my bed and i would steal the cushions from the couch and do what I just did."

"Hmm. You are a smart one."

"Of course i am! I am my mom's daughter after all!" She stuck her tongue out at him and remembered something.

"The letter!"

"Letter?"

"The letter Carly gave me to give to Mom!"

"Letter?"

"Where did i put it?"

Ric reached into his pocket "You mean this?" He pulled the letter out of his pocket.

"Yes! That is it!" She pulled the letter from his hands and saw Alexis walk into her bedroom.

"Mom, mom, mom! This is for you! Carly gave it to me to give for you." She stuffed the letter into her hands.

"Okay! I thought you were tired."Alexis said. Ric climbed into bed.

"I am! But i wanna read the letter!"

"Its labeled for me so I get to read it first." Alexis said and walked over to her bed. She climbed in and covered up.

"Awwww spoil Sport!"

Kristina got in her bed.

"Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad."

"Night Kristina" Ric said.

"Night Kristina." Alexis said.

"Night Alexis" Ric said and put his arom around her.

"Goodnight Ric" She kissed him.

"Ahem. There is a child in the room. I DONT NEED TO SEE THAT!"

"Haha goodnight Kristina." Ric said and turned off the light.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis woke up and felt something in her arms. She shook the sleepyness out of her eyes and looked down. She saw her angel sound asleep and her hair was in her face. Alexis watched her chest rise and fall gently. Then she rmemebered the letter that Carly wrote to her. She reached onto her nightstand snd opened the envelope. In Carly's Messy handwriting she read:

_Dear Alexis, _

_I know we haven't been on the best terms ever, but I just wanted you to know a few things. _

_1) Sonny should never have kept Kristina from you. I never should have told him. But i did. If id didn't i dont think Kristina would still be here now. _

_2) You were right. Sonny is a dangerous man. He puts his children in danger and can't be controlled. If i would have listened and not have been so stubborn Michael would still be here. _

_3) Kristina is the most amazing girl there is. She makes people smile in the worst of times. When the world is a mess she tries to clean it up. Be sure to take good care of her, Alexis. If i hear of anyone hurting her im coming after you. (haha)_

_I've raised Kristina. She's a tough kid. She can take care of herself. Don't underestimate her too much. She is so much like you. But she has Sonny's temper. It's not as bad as Sonny's but its damn close. _

_I am truly sorry that she never knew you. Sonny wouldn't even let her walk home from school alone. He lept her locked up in her room. She tried to contact you so many times. Sonny always caught her and grounded her. That's why i cant live in Port Charles any more. I wont risk Morgan. _

_After tonight if you never see me again don't worry. I am taking Morgan somewhere safe until Sonny gets arrested. I'm setting something up with Lucky so Sonny goes to prison. Tell Kristina duvelamore for me. Make sure that she gets the note that I put in here on tuesday. It's important. Kristina's coming. I have to go, make sure you take care of her Alexis. Give Ric my best. Tel him I don't hate him anymore. _

_From_

_Carly Corinthos_

_P.s. Duvelamore, Alexis. _

'Duvelamore? What the hell does that mean?' Alexis thought. She looked in the envelope and saw a note with Kristina's name on it. She opened it and skimmed through it. Carly was taking Morgan to California for a year. Luke moved there with Skye two years ago. So Carly wanted to be with family.

Alexis felt Kristina move and stuffed the note under her pillow. Kristina opened her eyes and looked at Alexis.

"Mornin mom." She groggily said.

"Good Morning Kristina." Alexis said in a cheerful voice.

Kristina rolled her eyes "Why are you so cheerful? Morning is not welcomed. It is feared."

"Why?" Alexis laughed.

"Because monday morning means i have school. Therefore, Morning is evil." Kristina said and smiled. She rolled to her left and fell of the bed.

"Ouch!" She looked up at her mother and saw her face was red. "Are you laughing at me?" Alexis shook her head. Her face grew redder. "You lie! Your laughing at me!" Kristina jumped ontop of her mother, forgetting Ric was on her other side, and landed on Ric.

"Whoozair?" He jerked awake. Ric looked over to the blob of hair on top of him. "What a way to wake up.. Being jumped on. I've dreamed of this." he laughed and looked at the clock. "And at eight in the morning."

Ric pulled Kristina over him and began tickling her. Alexis started tickling Ric and Kristina grabbed a pillow and hit Ric with it.

_I'm awakening  
Both feet on the ground through the misguided fear  
I have nothing to fear  
It's unconditional  
This freedom that I found  
The darkness is gone, and I'm moving on_

---------------------------------

Hope you liked it. R&R Please!


End file.
